


Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) episode 1: Pegasus Reborn!

by Falco276



Series: Olympian Bladers [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The WBBA world championships have started and Thalia and Annabeth are on their way to be chosen for team New York. Meanwhile, Percy gets strange dreams from his father, Poseidon, and together with his friends they set out to look for the legendary Bey. This exciting episode consists of a mix between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Beyblade Metal Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) episode 1: Pegasus Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or BMF
> 
> Note: This is ep. 1 of Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) If this is your first time reading this, please refer back to the Character list.

The plane takes off as Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemisis, heads for New York to compete in the WBBA world championships. As he heads to the exit, he stops to look at the sky, making a promise to hunt Percy down.  
“Im back, did you hear me? I can’t believe they crowned the battle bladers champion without me, what a joke.” He points to the sky,  
“Just you wait, Percy, I’ll show you who the real number one demigod blader is, ya hear me, you imposter? Me, Ethan Nakamura, that’s who!”  
Another plane soared over head as Ethan scampered off, looking for Percy.  
* * *  
The WBBA world Championships begin at metal stadium as Thalia Grace battles Charles Beckendorf in the final rounds.  
“Welcome to the first Bey compition, being held by the newly reformed WBBA, right here on Metal Stadium!” the DJ (the Bey announcer) announced,  
“The crowd is so poked, they may burst!”  
“Night Virgo!” a random demigod commanded his Bey to attack, but Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, made her Bey stay at the same place,  
She chuckled as she said, “Go get him, Libra!”  
Sparks flew around in a random direction as Virgo and Libra clashed continuously.  
Only Beckendorf was frustrated,  
“Bull! Bull! Save the flying, Bull!”  
“Not today, Beckendorf!” Thalia said.  
“Neither Bey will give even an inch,” the DJ announced the battle at an intense point, “Who will come out of this big bad bey battle, will it be Beckendorf’s Dark Bull or Thalia’s Earth Eagle.”  
The son of Hephaestus flinched as Thalia summoned her special move,  
“Eagle! Counter Smash!”  
Showing Eagle in Star Form, it knocked Dark Bull sky high. The battle didn’t end yet.  
“Bull, Bull!?” Beckendorf quired.  
“That was right in the kisser!” the Dj announced once again, “B- B- Bull is taking a pounding!”  
Even more frustrated, Beckendorf unleashed his special move,  
“It’s not over yet! Bull, use full power! Two on this! Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!”  
That showed Bull in Star Form, charging straight for Eagle, but dodged at the last moment.  
“Check it out the tables have turned!” the DJ announced.  
“Time to turn them back!” Thalia ended the battle with an astounding move, “Eagle! Diving Crush!”  
“Heads up, Beckendorf!” Percy said.  
* * *  
Percy wasn’t with the crowd watching the final matches of the tournament. He was having a private conversation with his burger in the Mess Hall at Camp Half-Blood, with an on looking nymph’s face that read, Does this Demigod really act like this in Dinner or what?  
“Use your footwork, I didn’t say to dance like a ninny! Have some self respect, that’s it, now spin that baby, c’mon spin it!”  
The door to the mess hall opened, and there appeared Grover and Tyson (Annabeth was in finals of the tournament.)  
“Percy!” Grover called.  
Falling from his chair, Percy stood up.  
“What are you doing, Percy?!” Grover called again.  
“Eh, oh, ah, what, huh?” he replied stupidly.  
“Geez, what’s wrong with you? The bus is about to leave on us!”  
“Huh? Oh, ah, okay, just a sec.” He grabbed a can of diet coke from the counter. The nymph backed away, “But I have a very important meeting with a hamburger.”  
Grover couldn’t take it and grabbed Percy’s hand,  
“Sorry. Meeting’s over. We gotta go!”  
Percy’s hands tried to reach for his burger like it was a gift from his father.  
“But, my burger, its so beautiful, so juicy, noooooo!”  
* * *  
Once in the Bus, they settled down for a bumpy ride until Percy sighed and fell asleep, dreaming about his last battle with the Titans and his Bey, Storm Pegasus. Destroyed by Kronos, the buildings on Olympus were in a crumble. With Storm Pegasus still spinning, Percy stared at the top, remembering on how great they were together,  
“I won, I can’t believe it. In the end it was you, you saved us, thank you, Pegasus.”  
Then to his surprise it disappeared,  
“Woah! Huh? Pega- sus?”  
He jerked awake, still not believing that Pegasus disappeared. “Pegasus!” he said sadly.  
Falling asleep once again, this time he was on Fireworks Beach, staring at the waves of Long Island Sound. He sighed, looking at a group of demigods having a Beyblade battle.  
“What’s wrong?” a voice said behind him.  
Percy turned around,  
“Huh? Father?”  
“Why do you look so sad?” Poseidon asked, “That’s not the Percy I know of.”  
Percy sighed again, “You wouldn’t understand.”  
“So, what are you going to do now? You aren’t just going to give up battling, are you? You can’t just hide from the future. Your Bey may be gone, but you’re still here.”  
“I know that, but it’s really, really hard to move on.”  
“I know.”  
“And I know that I can’t go on like this anymore, but….”  
“But?” Poseidon wanted to know more from his son.  
“But how can any Bey ever replace Pegasus?”  
Poseidon stared at the waves rolling back and forth.  
“Hmmm…. There may be one.”  
Percy was now bewildered, “Huh???”  
“Do you remember the story of how Pegasus was born from the fragment of the star?”  
“Uh, yes, a long time ago, the hero Perseus slayed the gorgon, Medusa and that’s how Pegasus was born.”  
“That’s right, but did you know that it didn’t create Storm Pegasus on it’s own?”  
“Whoah…” Percy wondered.  
“You see, it was making a Bey that could rival the dark power, even those great crafts people must’ve had to use trial and error until they were able to perfect it. Numerous proto types were created during the process of perfecting Pegasus. Among those, the Bey that became the basis of Pegasus became to this day. It is known as the Legendary Bey.”  
“Legendary Bey?”  
“Yes, it is said that it possesses more power than Pegasus or L-Drago.”  
“Woah….” Percy really had to own this Bey.  
“However it has a complicated past, because due to that great power, no one was able to control it and it was sealed away.”  
“It makes sense with a Bey that powerful.”  
“I think you might be able to control it.”  
“Where is it now, dad?”  
Percy’s dream fades as the bus moves on.  
“The Legendary Bey. It will be my new power. I can’t wait to hold it in my hand. The legendary Bey.”  
* * *  
“Buckle up Demigod bladers, the final is on now!”  
The DJ announced as Thalia and Annabeth faced each other.  
“At last, it seems the time to settle things has come,” Thalia challenged, “now come and give me all you got!”  
Annabeth chuckled again, “Count on it and come back either. Iv’e been looking forward to this match for a long time.”  
“Alrighty then.” The DJ said as they both pulled out their launchers and Beys.  
“3-2-1…… Let It Rip!!!”  
Thalia was the first one to command,  
“Go! Now Eagle!”  
Annabeth did the same,  
“Let him have it! Libra!”  
Both Beys charged towards each other.  
The DJ watched the Hot battle,“Both Beys going full speed on each other. Boh! That’s what I’m talking about!”  
“Alright, Goooooo!!!!”  
Both Demigod Bladers cheered, when out of nowhere, a stray Beyblade crossed their way and interrupted their match.  
“Hold the phone,” the DJ looked at the battle with concern, “Where did that Bey come from and just who owns that sucker.”  
“Huh! This looks like a fun little battle, let me play, too.”  
Annabeth and Thalia were not sure where that was coming from but they slightly recognize that voice.  
Jumping from the crowd, Ethan Nakamura appeared with an awesome landing.  
“My name is Ethan Nakamura and I am the number one demigod blader in the entire world.”  
The crowd looked with surprise.  
Only the DJ spotted Ethan as a stray blader,  
“Hey you! What do you think you’re doing? This is the final battle of the big tournament, you know?”  
Ethan didn’t care,  
“Yeah, then it’s all good.”  
“Huh?!”  
“The strongest demigod blader competes in the final battle, right? Great, cuz my Ray Striker and I are the world’s strongest. We are number one.”  
“Oh, Ethan Nakamura and Ray Striker, huh?” Annabeth chuckled again. “Looks like the circus is in town!”  
Only Thalia thought about this,  
“Yes, either he’s really good or he’s had too much sugar today. It’s one or the other.”  
“Well, he dosen’t look like a number one….. more like a half!” Annabeth joked.  
“Think so?” Ethan challenged, “Then battle with me.”  
“I’ll pass.” Thalia was about to abandon the battle.  
“What!?” Annabeth was shocked.  
“What are you afraid, hunter?” Ethan asked.  
“I don’t battle people with no manners, see ya.”  
Annabeth couldn’t believe it.  
“Huh, you are really scared of me.” Ethan said.  
“How about battling me, then?” Annabeth launched Flame Libra, “Show’em those paws, Libra!”  
“Now you’re talking my language!” Ethan launched Ray Striker.  
Libra stayed in one spot (that’s what stamina Beys are made for.) while Striker kept attacking from all sides.  
“What are you dodging for? You’re the one who came for the battle, remember?”  
“It will be boring if it’s over too soon. Come get me!”  
Striker began circling the Arena.  
Another hit caused Annabeth to warn Libra,  
“Not again! Libra take him now!”  
Libra charged for Striker.  
“The same thing will happen everytime.”  
Ethan focused on his Beyblade, thinking of a strategy to beat Libra.  
But Striker almost lost balance, making Ethan flinch.  
Annabeth gave out a sly chuckle,  
“If you fall for a thing like that, you got a lot to learn!”  
Ethan did not give up.  
“Gooooo!” Annabeth commanded, and Libra clashed from random directions on Striker.  
“What you’re gonna learn is that Striker and I are the world’s strongest.”  
The two Beys kept clashing on each other when suddenly Striker teleported from behind and followed Libra.  
“Ahhh! Where did that come from?”  
Ethan took this battle easy going for him,  
“What’s wrong? You’re not gonna tell me its over, are you?”  
“This guy’s for real.” Thalia watched the whole battle from the crowd.  
The clashing continued, when Annabeth decided to use her special move.  
“Nice try, but that’s not bothering Libra at all.”  
“What did you say?” Ethan asked fiercely.  
“It was fun meeting to draw an opponent like you, but this is where we brought waves!”  
Green sonic waves began covering the arena like a dome, surrounding Striker inside it.  
“You finally decided to use your real strength.”  
“Yup, and you can’t run from Libra’s super sonic waves!” Annabeth said.  
Ethan found this as a joke,  
“Huh! Run? Who said anything about running, girl?”  
“You! You said it!”  
“If you think you can take Libra’s special move, go ahead and try.”  
“No problem, I can take it. Go Striker!”  
Again, skillfully dodging the sonic waves, it teleported again and attacked Libra from behind, canceling the green dome.  
“Huh!? What!?” Annabeth couldn’t believe her final defeat.  
Her beyblade plowed half of the arena.  
“No fair! You dodged my special move!”  
Striker came back to Ethan’s hands,  
“That’s because you were being too slow!”  
“No fair! No fair!” Annabeth begged, “One more time!”  
“Whatever, later. I’m done warming up now.”  
“Huh!?”  
“Come out right now, Percy. You’re the one who came to beat, you hear me? What’s wrong? Are you afraid of me? Stop hiding and come out. Face me, Percy, don’t make me say you’re name again. It’s annoying people.”  
“Um, Dude,” DJ advised, “Hate to break it to you but Percy, the guy you’re looking for, isn’t competing in this tournament.”  
The more Ethan heard this, the more angrier he got.  
“What!?” Annabeth said.  
“Look around, he’s not in the final battle right?” the DJ said.  
Annabeth took a stand,  
“Hey you! More importantly, our battle is not over yet!”  
“If Percy isn’t here, I have no business in his place.” The son of Nemisis headed toward the exit.  
“Ahhh! Ethan!” Annabeth called,  
“No, wait. No wait! What is his problem!?”  
Thalia watched Ethan exit the stadium,  
“It seems that an interesting demigod blader has appeared.”  
Annabeth continued arguing.  
* * *  
Percy reached the Archery grounds with Grover and Tyson before Annabeth caused up a stir with Ethan.  
Will Solace, an Apollo camper, looked up,  
“Hey, it’s been a while, you guys!”  
“Will! Chiron!” Percy called with joy.  
The centaur was surprised to see them there,  
“I knew you would come.”  
“Chiron, about the legendary Bey.” Percy said.  
“That father of yours, he shouldn’t have told you.”  
“Do you know where it is, please tell me!”  
“Hmmm….” Chiron thought, “The place where it is sealed is far and deep into the mountains and the path is treacherous. It is not a place that’s easy to reach.”  
Percy accepted the challenge,  
“I’m going, as long as that Bey is there.”  
Chiron looked at Will,  
“Hmm…. I knew you were going to say that.”  
The centaur looked at the mountains,  
“Alright, but this not going to be easy. You’d better prepare yourself.”  
“Why are you trying to scare us, Chiron?” Grover asked.  
“He just wants you to know what you’re up against.” Will replied.  
“Like what, Chiron?” the satyr asked again.  
“Many other demigod bladers have come here seeking the legendary Bey, and they too were determined. They all failed, not even one of them was able to retrive it.”  
Tyson gasped, “Not even one?”  
“That is why it is a legendary Bey.”  
“That’s awesome!” Percy said, “If it’s not a challenge, there’d be no fun in getting it!”

Chiron made sure they were ready. Backpacks filled with Ambrosia squares in Ziploc Bags and canteen of sweet Nectar could make the trip to seek this Legendary Bey more than one day.  
Hiking up the steep hills, they came across hopping stones with bubbling green liquid.  
“Be careful!” Chiron warned, “It you fall in it, it will be bad news.”  
Tyson was the last to cross, making it in two simple steps and the hopping stones crumbling behind them, seeping into the hot green liquid.  
They were now halfway to their point and the path became narrow so they were very careful not to fall from the steep edge.  
Grover’s hooves could not take the path, so he almost fell off when Percy grabbed his shirt,  
“Grover!” and lifted him up in safety, exhausted from the long trip.  
Percy looked ahead, with the others joining his gaze.  
“Woah, what a beautiful waterfall.”  
“Here is the cave where the legendary Bey sleeps.”  
Chiron said.  
“Huh? Cave? What cave?” Percy was now confused.  
“Right before your eyes. Behind that waterfall.”  
“Oh, great.” Percy thought out loud.  
“The cave is barbed by that waterfall. You must get through it to enter.”  
As soon as Chiron said that, half of them got drenched.  
“If you try to force your way through, that will happen.” Chiron advised.  
“Then how?” Grover asked, “Isn’t there a secret path or something?”  
“No.” the centaur replied.  
“Then I guess we’ll just have to make one.” Will said, ready with his launcher and his Beyblade, Storm Aries, “Grover?”  
“Oh! I got it!” the satyr pulled out Storm Capricorn.  
“Let it Rip!!!” they both launched their beys, saying their special moves.  
“Capricorn Lightning Screw Driver Attack!”  
“Aries Horn Throw Destruction!”  
The wall of rock that blocked the cave exploded, sending out pieces of small stones in random directions.  
Everybody laughed at the end, with Percy saying,  
“You did it! Thank you Grover and Will!”  
“Alright!” the Apollo camper added with joy.  
* * *  
Walking into the cave, Grover began shivering,  
“It’s really dark in here. No monster is going to jump out of us, right?”  
“It’s okay,” Percy said like it was no problem,  
“Now that we’ve gotten this far, all I have to do is grab it.”  
“I don’t think it’s that easy.” Chiron said.  
Everybody stopped walking in their tracks.  
“There have been other excellent demigod bladers who have been able to make it this far, but not one of them was able to come back with the Legendary Bey in their hands.”  
“But why is that?” Percy asked.  
“You’ll understand once you get there.”  
They kept on walking deeper into the cave until…  
“We have arrived.” Chiron announced.  
The whole column of stone was aged with silver. Surprisingly, there was no carved out letters or symbols but one Beyblade trapped in stone. It looked just like Storm Pegasus but Percy couldn’t quite make out what type of Bey it is.  
They gasped in awe as they stepped forward.  
“There it is.” Chiron pointed.  
“Ahhh!” Percy wondered in awe as he stepped face to face with the Bey, his green eyes sparkling,  
“Ah, s-s-stone?”  
“That’s right.” Chiron explained, “The Bey fossil.”  
Everybody gasped again.  
“The Bey has been like that since it was discovered. No one knows how long it has been there. During it’s long, long, sleep, it must have turned to stone.”  
“Woah.” the rest of them said in awe.  
Will stepped forward, “So let’s just smack it away, shall we?”  
“You bet!” Grover liked his idea, “Let’s do it!”  
“Capricorn Lightning Screwdriver Attack!”  
“Aries Horn Throw Destruction!”  
The stone didn’t crack even a single inch.  
“Stone did not crack.” Tyson said it in obvious way.  
“Maybe it is just a legend.” Will let is his fingers glide across the stone, “Maybe this Bey is nothing more than a piece of rock.”  
Percy walked towards the stone, his temper rising.  
“Where are you going, Percy?” Grover asked.  
Frustrated, Percy stared at the stone,  
“Well then, is that it? Are you happy to just stay there sleeping? Is that what a legend does?”  
“Percy, be careful!” Grover warned.  
Sighing, he chose his words carefully, but as he reached towards the stone, he felt a bolt of shock from the stone, “What- What just happened?”  
“Percy, what do feel Percy?” Grover asked curiously.  
“It was calling out- it was calling out to me.”  
A strange blue aura began surrounding Percy.  
“The Bey is talking to Percy?” Grover said.  
Even Chiron was surprised,  
“Can it be? A Percy and the legendary Bey actually communicating?”  
Percy stared at the stone,  
“If you can hear my voice, then speak to me. I have come here to get you, do you understand? I need your help, do you hear me? If I am going to continue having epic battles against the gods and the titans, I’m going to need your power. Yes, I see. The reason doesn’t matter, does it. Come out! Come join me adventure!”  
He spread his arms, a vision catching his eyes.  
“Wh- where am I? Ahhh- uhh.. Ahhh!”  
The son of Poseidon was floating in space (where most Beyblades come from.) suddenly he saw a bright star in the distance.  
As it came closer, the familiar shape resembled a horse with flapping wings and galloping towards him.  
“Aww! Pegasus?”  
The winged horse neighed again.  
Percy couldn’t believe it,  
“Pegasus!” he said again and, all with his strength, he pulled the Bey out of the stone successfully.  
Everybody gasped, even Chiron.  
The Bey was just like Strom Pegasus except it’s Energy Ring had more details. Red lines on the wings symbolized the Labyrinth. The Fusion Wheel was blue ribbon metallic.  
“It’s my new Pegasus!” Percy stared at his new Bey,  
“Galaxy Pegasus!”  
Tyson came forward and gave him a bear hug,  
“Yay! You did it, brother!”  
Chiron joined him,  
“You really are something special.”  
“Alright, we did it, everyone!” Percy cheered.  
“What a Bey!” Grover said in awe, “Iv’e never seen one like that before!”  
Even Will, was surprised, “I can’t even imagine how much power something like that contains!”  
“I’ll know on what’s troud out!” Percy attached Galaxy Pegasus to his string launcher, “Yeah, here we go Galaxy Pegasus.”  
Grover tried to stop him, “Wait! So soon?”  
“Let iiiiit Rrriiiiippp!!!”  
The Legendary Bey went full speed across the ground. Percy caught up to it, snatching up the legend before it could waltz away.  
“Awesome!” Grover said.  
“What an extordinary power.” Will stared at the Bey.  
“It’s in it’s own wig. Controlling it will be very difficult.” Grover learned alittle of Bey analyzation from Annabeth.  
“Yes, it’s really amazing. An unbelievably wild horse.” Percy held the Bey up high, “but that’s a good thing, I think we’ll be great friends. Galaxy Pegasus-..”  
“So here you are!” a voice said form above.  
Everybody looked up.  
“I finally found you!” Ethan said, “The jig is up, Percy. Now come battle with me!”  
Percy stepped forward, a confused look on his face, “Um, and you are……?”

**Author's Note:**

> The end of episode 1 of Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) I really hoped you enjoyed this fan fiction! Stay tuned for Episode 2!!!!


End file.
